


Magic hands

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Dressed, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby loved a whole lot about Jeanne, she escpically loves her hands right now





	Magic hands

Her hands weren’t exactly steady enough to be a decent sniper, they weren’t tough enough to punch a rampaging Ursa head clean off with one blow, they weren’t deaf enough to dig through a person’s pocket unannounced to their victim, Jeanne’s hands couldn’t do a lot of things but all Ruby cared about was all the things they could do.  
The silver-eyed woman had watched them stave off her partner’s demise by healing her fatal wounds, she found herself feeling excited at the sight of her girlfriend rushing into battle with Crocea Mors in her hands, her heart would sing every time the blonde knight would grasp her own hand and interlock their fingers together, and she always enjoyed when her girlfriend would ambush her in bed and send the shorter woman into a laughing fit thanks to Jeanne’s fingers dancing along her waist. She loved her hands for so many reason’s, right now however the only though in her head regarding her girlfriend’s hands were how fantastic they made her breast feel while she continued to make out with her taller girlfriend.  
Thanks to their limited lone time together before the rest of her team would question the couple’s extended absence, Ruby knew she didn’t have the luxury of stripping out of her combat gear entirely and enjoying Jeanne’s hands exploring every inch of her exposed skin. She knew she was going to have to settle for undoing her corset so that the loving knight could play with her breast while Ruby sat on the table in front of Jeanne, her legs wrapped around the knights waist ensuring she couldn’t get away and her right arm resting the blonde’s shoulder so her fingers could create loopy curls in Jeanne’s blonde hair. She may not have had a lot of area to work with, but Jeanne still knew how to get her girlfriend worked up and easy to get off through her breast.   
Running the palm of her right hand in a circular motion across the surface of her right breast, Jeanne revealed in the cute and lewd moans Ruby had released into her mouth as they continued to kiss. Her other hand would have been busy pleasing her left breast, but Ruby had opted to stake ownership of her left hand by pressing their palms together and interlocking them together. Working with one hand wasn’t exactly a cake walk, but Judging by lust filled silver eyes that gazed into her own when the two finally took a short breather and broke their kiss apart Jeanne knew she was still doing a fantastic job.   
“How…how are you feeling Ruby?” Jeanne panted out in between gasp for air.   
“Good…amazing…you make me so…so happy.” Ruby responded with, her gaze still fixated on her girlfriend’s eyes as she continued to pant. “Can…can you please to-touch me more?” She hadn’t had made any indications as to where she wanted Jeanne to touch her, but considering the rosy red blush on her cheeks coupled with the sweat that was that was decorating her C-cup sized breast Jeanne knew where Ruby needed attention.  
“Uh…yeah sure…” Jeanne said, dragging the hand that had been stimulating her girlfriend’s breast down Ruby’s stomach and slipping it into her shorts. “Just…just make sure to tell me if I hurt you okay?” Jeanne’s plea fell on deaf ears as Ruby let out an ecstasy laced cry and through her head back as she felt Jeanne’s finger’s glide down her lower lips, further cementing her earlier observation that Ruby was enjoying herself due to the slick surface that was her crotch and the damp stain that decorated her shorts. “Wow…” That was the only word that Jeanne could think up to describe her astonishment over her girlfriend’s arousal.   
She wanted to scream her girlfriends name to the heavens as Jeanne’s angelic fingers continued to tease her, but fearful of what her sister would think when she busted into their room and found her 19-year old, “baby sister”, as Yang loved to call her, in such a compromising situation, Ruby sharply bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to distract her mind from the flood of pleasure with some pain. Snapping herself out of the lust polluted haze she was almost lost in, Ruby returned to looking back into her girlfriend’s eyes as Jeanne went from tracing her labia lips to inserting her index and middle finger into the woman’s drenched pussy, alternating from pumping them in and out in quick succession and letting her fingers reside in Ruby’s pussy for a few seconds so that she could curl them and graze past the spots that made Ruby quiver with delight.   
“Jeanne…” Ruby whimpered out loud, the rest of her words quickly vanishing from her mind as her girlfriend continued to please her. She wanted to describe the mind shattering feeling she was undergoing, she wanted to tell Jeanne how much she loved and adored her and how fantastic she was with her hands, she wanted to say so much to the tall knight, but she found it hard to pick the right words while still trapped in the pool of pleasure Jeanne was bathing her in. She couldn’t get the words out, so instead she decided to her demonstrate her appreciation for the tall woman. Pulling her arm off her girlfriend’s shoulder, Ruby reached for the woman’s D-sized breast so she could give her girlfriend’s right nipple some loving attention.   
While Ruby had opted to simply undo her corset so that she could show off her breast for the loving knight, Jeanne had opted to just strip out of her armor and toss her precious hoddie onto the table where Ruby was sitting, giving the scythe-wielder a sight she always loved to gaze at. The finger tracing a circle around her nipple had been an unexpected surprise for the blonde knight, so Jeanne couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp at the surprise contact. However, it was a short yelp which quickly melted into a shuddering moan as Ruby continued to stimulate the woman’s sensitive pleasure nubs.   
Ruby believed that her hands didn’t have the magical effect that blessed her girlfriend’s, but fortunately fortunately for her self-esteem Jeanne didn’t need enchanted digits to send her into a ecstasy laced fog. Thanks to the blonde knights abnormally sensitive nipples, the small flick across one of them that Ruby had just delivered was enough to send a intense bolt of pleasure through her body.  
“AHH!! Yes Ruby….yes, YESS!!” Her heightened volume was a potential factor that would lead to the two being discovered, but unfortunately for the couple all they were focused on was how wonderful they were making each other feel right now. Her other hand was still locked in loving embrace with her girlfriend’s, but with how loud Jeanne’s moans were as she pinched down on her girlfriend nipple and slightly pulled on it was all the evidence she needed that she didn’t need two hands to get her girlfriend close to her much desired orgasm. However, Ruby wasn’t in exactly keeping her voice down as she inched closer and closer to her own orgasmic end either. Her girlfriend’s fingers were far to spectacular to ignore, and with the added benefit of prior knowledge on what spots to make contact with Ruby wasn’t going to be lasting much longer. Their eyes still locked together as they crested their peak together, both woman shared a passionate kiss one last time before reaching their explosive finish together.   
Jeanne may not have had any attention given to her lower half, but that didn’t stop the blonde knight’s body form sharing in an intense quaking fit that rivaled her girlfriends own. They were both bellowing loudly with cries of ecstasy, but thanks to their mouth’s being tightly pressed together a large portion of their pleasure laced cries had been muffled.   
The couple had been enjoying their orgasm and would have loved to spend a few more minutes ridding it out together, but they had made enough noise and been gone for too long already. It pained the two to end it now, but the couple knew it was the smart decision to make as they broke off their kiss and pulled their hands away from their lover’s body.   
“We uh…we should get back now.” Ruby said, her reluctance to separate her hand from her girlfriend’s betraying her words, “Wouldn’t want Yang to find us like this right?”   
“Yeah I guess…” Jeanne responded with, the blonde knight also refusing to pry her hand from her girlfriend’s hand. She still didn’t want to let go of her girlfriend’s hand, but Jeanne needed two hands to get dressed and Ruby knew that lacing up her corset with only one hand would be next to impossible. Sliding down form the table herself, Ruby raised their conjoined hands up to her mouth so that she could plant a love laced kiss on the back of her girlfriend’s hand before finally releasing it, making sure to convey her love for her girlfriend’s hands one last time before they went to rejoin her team again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
